Elite Pigs
Elite Pigs http://strategywiki.org/w/index.php?title=Hogs_of_War/Promotions&action=edit&section=19 edit Level 4: Commando *'Health': 130 *'Equipment': Knife, Machine Gun (x1), Sniper Rifle, Medicine Dart (x3), Cluster Grenade (x1), Poison Gas (x1), Bazooka, Airburst (x1), TNT (x1), Jetpack (x1), Hide All Level 3 pigs upgrade to Commando, and their health/loadout is no different, regardless of what you promoted them from. Whereas the Commando loses its specialised edge of the class it was promoted from, which can be very useful towards the end of the game, they gain the ability to be effective at all ranges, and thanks to Jetpack, the ability to see mines, and the new ability to swim underwater without losing health, become significantly more mobile. The TNT is useful in many circumstances, the Cluster Grenade and Machine Gun useful against groups or structures, the Sniper Rifle and Bazooka serving as good all-range weapons, and even covert weapons like Poison Gas and Hide, all with the additional draw of being able to heal others and themselves with Medicine Dart. http://strategywiki.org/w/index.php?title=Hogs_of_War/Promotions&action=edit&section=20 edit Level 5: Hero *'Health': 150 *'Equipment': Sword, Heavy Machine Gun (x1), Sniper Rifle, Medicine Dart (x3), Cluster Grenade (x1), Posion Gas (x1), Bazooka, Airburst (x1), TNT (x1), Jetpack (x1), Self Heal (x1), Hide, Special Ops (x1), Airstrike (x1) The Hero is the promotion after Commando, and is much better. Sword and Heavy Machine Gun are the upgrades of Knife and Machine Gun respectively, and on top of that the Hero gets Self Heal (costs a turn but restores 50 health), Special Ops (costs a turn but allows them to parachute to anywhere on the map) and the infamous Airstrike, which is extremely powerful. http://strategywiki.org/w/index.php?title=Hogs_of_War/Promotions&action=edit&section=21 edit Level 6: Legend *'Health': 200 *'Equipment': Sword, Heavy Machine Gun (x1), Tranquiliser (x1), Cluster Grenade (x1), Poison Gas (x1), Bazooka, Airburst (x1), TNT (x1), Jetpack (x3), Self Heal (x1), Shockwave, Special Ops (x1), Airstrike (x1), F-Rain Airstrike (x1). Unfortunately the Hero is the highest promotion your pigs can get, but in the main game you will fight 5 of these super-pigs in the final mission. With a full 50 more health and the addition of Tranquiliser and F-Rain Airstrike, these pigs are lethal at all ranges and take a very long time to kill. The loadout above is now certain - as you can only obtain these pigs using a modified version of the game. The computer doesn't/can't use some of the weapons. However, they will use Tranquiliser and F-Rain Airstrike, which appears to be the only additions to their loadout over that of the Hero. Another addition to the Legend's loadout is Shockwave. This is obtainable by pick pocketing a legend and hopefully retrieving it or by using a modified version of the game. The icon looks similiar to sound/shocks waves and the animation is the same as suicide and deals around 10-13 damage depending on how close the affected pigs are. Also most affected pigs will be thrown into the sky and will therefore usually lose 3 health points upon landing due to the drop. However, it doesn't kill your pig and sends the enemy pig flying off into the distance. It is good to send pigs off the map. Level N/A: Ace * Health: 150 * Equipment: Sword, Heavy Machine Gun (x1), Tranquiliser (x1), Cluster Grenade (x1), Poison Gas (x1), Bazooka, Airburst (x1), TNT (x1), Jetpack (x3), Self Heal (x1), Special Ops (x1), Airstrike (x1), F-Rain Airstrike (x1). The Ace is a completely unseen pig in the game. It is unknown why is was removed and can only be acquired by modifying the game. This pig seems to be ranked between the Hero and the Legend. The Ace has the same health, 150, as does the Hero and also wears the same overalls. The only differences between the Ace and the Hero are the loadouts, the Ace does not have the sniper rifle much like the Legend, the Ace also has 3 Jetpacks instead of 1 again as does the Legend and also an F-Rain airstrike is added to the loadout. The Ace does not have its own icon and is instead defaulted to the Gunner icon when in the team menu. The hex value for an Ace is 0F. Category:Hogs of War - Classes